Mobile electronic devices may perform wireless communication with a variety of communication standard. For example, a mobile electronic device may perform wireless communication with a wireless communication system such as Wi-Fi (registered trademark) conforming to IEEE 802.11 and a wireless LAN system.
In such systems, a mobile electronic device searches for a Wi-Fi-enabled base station when no connection is established while moving.